Surmenage
by Noch
Summary: ou comment la surcharge de travail conduit à changer 2 vies
1. Chapter 1

**alors ça boom?**

**nouvelle fic ( et oui je suis malheureusement très inspirée quand je suis sensée bloquer snif) à chapitres cette fois ci. et beaucoup plus dans mon style habituel. je précise que je suis très irrégulière quand je poste, donc pas de message d'insulte à ce niveau là, le jour ou je l'arrête, vous serez prévenus.**

**mais de mauvaises augures. palce aux aventures des héros de J K Rowling qui si elle savait ce que je vais leur faire subir ne dormirait plus sur ses 2 oreilles.**

* * *

**Surmenage**

****

**Chapitre I**

****

Le soleil passa ses rayons hésitant sur Deathouse, le manoir de Voldemort et illumina faiblement la sombre bâtisse, réveillant tous ses occupants.

Ce château invisible pour quiconque n'avait pas le mot de passe était bâti selon un système d'étage.

Dans les caves se trouvaient les cachots et les salles de tortures, au premier les salles d'entrainement, les cuisines, les salles à manger, au second, la grande salle de rassemblement, au troisième, les salles expérimentales, au quatrième, les appartements des Mangemorts en formation, au cinquième les appartements des Mangemorts, au sixième, les appartements des Premiers et au septième, les appartements personnels du Lord.

Drago Malefoy se réveilla péniblement en sentant un corps chaud bouger contre le sien.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir se visage de sa maitresse actuelle, Laura Parkinson, la plus jeune sœur de Pansy.

Repoussant les bras de la jeune fille de 3 ans sa cadette, il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se réveilla sous le jet tiède et soupira profondément.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il trouva sa jeune compagne assise sur le rebord de l'immense fenêtre de pierre, les pieds battants le vide.

Elle portait une de ses chemises et sans qu'il en sache la raison, cela le contraria.

Attachant ses cheveux blonds en une courte queue de cheval, il vit Pansy faire irruption dans sa chambre.

Sa meilleure amie lui posa un bref baisé sur la joue en guise de bonjour sans se soucier du regard venimeux que lui lança sa sœur.

- Drago, le maitre te demande immédiatement dans la salle du conseil.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Laura qui poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle nouait une cape noire autour de cou de son amant.

- à ce soir

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un grognement alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui, précédé de Pansy.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas en partit prendre sa douche.

Dans les interminables couloirs de Deathouse, Pansy et Drago cheminaient en silence lorsque la jeune fille entama la conversation.

- j'espère que tu sais ce que tu risques avec elle Dray

- tu ne pense pas que c'est à elle qu'il faut dire cela ?

- Laura est une petite pute, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

- Pas la peine de t'inquiété pour moi Maman

Au ton employé par son ami, la jeune fille su qu'il ne fallait pas insister et ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil sans avoir échanger un seul mot.

Ils étaient déjà tous là, Rogue, son père, Blaise, Lucifer et Théo, sans oublier le Seigneur. Drago et Pansy s'inclinèrent avant de rejoindre leurs sièges.

La réunion fut longue et houleuse, le Lord ayant une idée bien précise des prochaines actions à mener mais manquant souvent de réalisme, ce que devaient faire remarquer les Premiers.

Il finit par les libérer sans oublier d'accorder à chacun une petite mission simple.

Drago sortit le premier, désireux de rentrer au plus vite dans sa chambre.

Il n'aimait pas laissez Laura seule chez lui.

Lorsqu'il réintégra ses appartements, la jeune femme, vêtue de sa tenue d'apprentie duelliste s'apprêtait à déserter les lieux.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses abondants cheveux blonds bouclés.

- je ne pensais pas te voir avant le déjeuner, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- rien que tu ne doives savoir

Sans se laisser démonter par le ton glacial de son amant, la jeune femme l'embrassa farouchement avant de sortir pour rejoindre son maitre de duel.

Soudain las, Drago s'effondra sur son lit et son esprit s'envola afin de réfléchir en paix.

Principalement à Laura.

Malgré ses 16 ans, la jeune femme était une recrue de choix et une amante hors pair.

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le premier et il n'avait aucune envie d'être le dernier. Elle ne comblait en aucune façon le manque qu'il avait dans le cœur.

L'emploi du temps des Premiers était si chargé qu'il n'avait pas eut de relation stable depuis 1 ans, depuis Silver.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de son ex petite amie revint danser dans sa mémoire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais il ouvrit les yeux lorsque Pansy s'assit à coté de lui.

Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à sa sœur.

Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés cours et formaient un halo autour de son visage dont les yeux bleu marine étaient encerclés de fines lunettes carrés à la monture argentée.

- à quoi pensais-tu ?

- à rien.

Pansy lui jeta un long regard appuyé, signe qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de question.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague puis la jeune femme revint à la charge.

-cela fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas retourner chez toi ?

- tu connais déjà la réponse

- cela fait 6 mois, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page et de prendre un peu de vacances ?

- fiche le camp Parkinson

La jeune femme exaspérée se leva brusquement et sa main atterrit sur la joue de Drago, laissant une marque rouge.

Elle esquiva habilement la main de son meilleur ami qui tentait de l'attraper et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, ses chaussures claquant rapidement sur les pavés disjoints du sol.

Malefoy junior amorça une poursuite avant de se souvenir que les appartements de Blaise n'étaient pas loin et que la garce courrait vite. Et puis elle avait peut être raison.

* * *

**et voilà, fini. alors vous en pensez quoi ? s'il vous plait, je detesterais devoir faire du chantage pour obtenir des avis positifs ou négatifs**

**alors a la prochaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà, grand retour avec des persos et un univers qui 'est pas à moi, ( je sais je me répète mais bon que voulez vous?)**

**2 chapitre, basé sur Hermione cette fois ci, dsl pour le retard mais j'étais pas inspirée du tout.**

**merçi pour les charmants petis messages que je reçois, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

****

**Chapitre II :**

****

Une épaisse fumée acre envahit lentement le petit studio situé rue des moineaux et l'odeur pestilentielle réveilla l'occupante des lieux en catastrophe. La jeune femme bondi hors de son lit et lança un _aquis_ sur le chaudron entrain de bouillir sur le feu. Encore une potion ratée pensa Hermione Granger avec découragement. C'était la quatrième fois en 2 mois qu'elle oubliait de vérifier que le feu était éteint correctement. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire jour, elle décida de se lever et de nettoyer les dégâts avec un petit soupir de désespoir.

Quelques coups de baguette magique plus tard, elle réalisa que son tapis était définitivement constellé à vie de petits points roses et bleus pâles qui juraient assez atrocement sur la couleur rouge d'origine.

Quelqu'un toqua rapidement à la porte avant d'ouvrir, sans attendre d'y être inviter.

La jeune femme au visage dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux noirs en bataille examina attentivement la scène avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard consterné d'Hermione.

sympa le reloocking de ta moquette

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir fatigué. Sa colocataire Prune Santos trouvait toujours hilarant toutes les catastrophes qui se déclenchaient autour d'elle.

La jeune femme écarta les mèches sombres qui lui bouchaient la vue, dévoilant une paire d'yeux violets foncés et un grand sourire découvrit ses dents blanches.

Sourire qui se fana instantanément lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge pendue au mur.

Avec un cri de panique, elle fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer sous le regard moqueur de la gryffondor. Prune était toujours en retard.

En début d'après midi, Hermione rejoignait à pas pressé la fontaine qui ornait le centre du petit parc autour duquel s'articulait le quartier estudiantin de Londres ou elle vivait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il y avait 2 ans.

Elle arriva la première devant la statue de Diane chasseresse et elle s'assit sur la margelle de pierre qui entourait le bassin.

Le reflet du soleil attira son attention vers l'eau et elle s'observa longtemps, penchée au dessus du rebord.

Elle se reconnaissait à peine en cette jeune femme au visage dur, déjà marqué par des horreurs que personne ne devrait voir. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés venaient d'être raccourcis à hauteur de ses épaules depuis l'attaque du Magyar à pointe qui lui avait roussi la chevelure. Quelques petites cicatrices blanchâtres couraient sur ses avants bras et de grosses traces rouges zébraient son dos, souvenir amer d'un séjour d'une semaine dans les cachots de Deathouse d'où elle avait faillit ne pas revenir. Il y avait aussi la petite ligne droite qui traversait sa joue gauche, lorsque Lucius Malefoy l'avait ouverte avec un coupe-papier.

Un crissement de gravier lui fit relever la tête vivement et elle se trouva face à Harry Potter. Le jeune homme était aussi marqué par la guerre qu'elle-même et une ecchymose violette ornait fièrement son visage. Il n'avait cependant jamais perdu cette étincelle d'optimisme qui le caractérisait.

Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sans oublier de lui glisser un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le jeune espoir du monde sorcier n'entame la conversation.

Ron ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, sa mission à mal tourner et il est à St Mangouste

C'est grave

Non

Et Ginny

Elle s'en est mieux tirée, elle se repose.

Bien

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux

Hermione, je crois que tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congé. Entre l'Ordre et tes études en potions à Avalon, tu va finir par nous claquer entre les doigts.

Je suppose que tu as vu Prune ce midi

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ses joues se teintant délicatement de rose, faisant sourire Hermione. C'était évident que Harry et Prune éprouvaient des sentiments très forts l'un pour l'autre mais ils n'arrivaient pas à l'admettre. Exactement comme elle et Ron avant.

Elle sentit Harry la secouer légèrement.

tu devrais vraiment aller te reposer, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir dans tes pensées comme ça.

Je t'assure que je vais très bien et que je suis en pleine forme

Ben voyons ! Et ce n'est pas des cernes que tu as sous les yeux mais c'est ton maquillage qui coule… Ne me prend pas pour un con Herm, tu sais que je déteste ça.

De toute façon, je ne peux pas arrêter mes études comme ça et encore moins abandonner l'Ordre.

Ne sois pas de mauvaise fois, je ne te demande pas de quitter l'Ordre mais bien de cesser les missions pendant quelques semaines, le temps de te retaper. Tu sais très bien ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais épuisée

A ce souvenir, Hermione frissonna violement. Il y avait presque un an, elle avait été impliquée dans un raid de mangemorts et, épuisée, elle s'était faite capturée. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait _« séjourner »_ à Deathouse, le quartier général de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait été récupérée par Tonk et Ginny dans un état déplorable, au seuil de la mort et encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut après de violents cauchemars. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été très malin de rappeler à sa meilleure amie son pire cauchemar, le jeune sorcier s'escrima à lui changer les idées et ils passèrent la fin de l'après midi à rire et à oublier pendant quelques temps la menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, Hermione prit la décision d'écouter Harry et de prendre quelques semaines sabbatiques par rapport à l'Ordre du phénix.

* * *

**J espère que ça vous à plut, A +**


End file.
